Vending machines are commonly used in transit systems. However, with the vast array of fare types, transit media, and payment types, the vending machines have grown increasingly complex. This results in difficult to use, time intensive machines that may be cumbersome for even everyday transit users to quickly operate. To help alleviate these issues, video vending machines have been introduced that allow users to communicate via video with a transit system agent. However, there are still issues with users being able to follow verbal directions and to locate necessary components of the vending machines. As such, many transit systems still maintain local employees to assist users with vending machines. This can be a large expense for a transit system.